


Here's To The Night

by KeeningThoughts



Series: Here's To The Night [1]
Category: Grand Theft Auto V, Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werecreatures, not a/b/o
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:33:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26055019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeeningThoughts/pseuds/KeeningThoughts
Summary: Newly turned wolf shifter Jeremy gets the hell out of dodge and work to establish themself within Los Santos' seedy underbelly.Tags updated as new chapters are added.
Series: Here's To The Night [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1794001
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	Here's To The Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeremy undergoes an experiment at the hands of the Agency they work for.

It was a stupid and fucked up experiment and Jeremy knew it. But there's not a whole fucking lot you can do when the biggest fish in the agency volentells them they're part of this experiment... You can't really say no to shit like that without ending up deader than dead.

So they have to agree. They don't even know what the end goal is supposed to be. Just a “This will pinch” and then they're in the thick of it.

So there's a pinch. And within 15 minutes, Jeremy's running a fever, quickly succumbing to delirium. And Jeremy can't do fuck all to help themself, strapped as they are to a gurney. Jeremy’s terrified.

An hour later, Jeremy is panting on the floor of his room, dazed and delirious, a monstrous amalgamation of human and wolf. Staring at what should have been hands but were far more paw like than they were expecting… They know somewhere in the muddled memories that seeing paws isn’t normal. Confusion and frustration sets in quickly as their instincts shift, senses warp and change, and magic settles into their blood.

Eventually they’re able to stumble their way through it to change. They wouldn't be able to explain what they did, not in a way anyone but someone who’d also changed would understand.

Jeremy's regaining some semblance of consciousness, confused in that small human part of their consciousness, drifting through the hazy memories of the last several hours. It clicks like their spine popping when they have a particularly good stretch. They fully understand and remember.

Some machine (the ac, the human part of their brain supplies) starts up, circulating the air artificially and bringing the Technician's sweaty, sick fear scent to them. Jeremy understands, as their human and wolf “sides” begin to mesh into one conscious being, that the Technician is terrified of them. Of what they’ve been turned into…

They end up gasing Jeremy, knocking them out cold. And when they fully come to several hours later, again in human form yet fully a werewolf, they’re still separated from the clinicians, but in the same enclosed space. And so begin their new confusing training (as if the agency knew anything about how to rear a newly turned werewolf).


End file.
